Selfless
by Meva
Summary: One man's dedication could be his downfall
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author  
  
Series: Nowhere specifically  
  
Summary: One man's dedication could be his downfall and sorry if it is crap  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to apologise before going any further if there are any weirdness involving timelines and etc in my story and I also apologise if I spell things wrong or if any people don't like Jack whumping and I am sorry if this story sucks because I am so not sure about it and all those Martouf fans I apologise for this story  
  
  
Selflessness  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Jack swore as Daniel went limp beside him, he looked back and saw Teal'c struggling to ward off their pursuers whilst holding Sam. Jack wanted to wring the neck of the so called friendly natives as he looked at the damage they had caused to both Sam and Daniel. Sam had been hit pretty hard on the head with one of their rocks and had been drifting in and out of consciousness whilst Daniel had been struck in the side by a spear and was still losing blood despite Jack's binding of the wound. Jack gathered a limp unconscious Daniel into his arms and trampled over the uneven rocky ground.  
  
" O'Neill!"  
  
Teal'c's shout stopped him dead in his tracks, Jack swung his head and cursed loudly as Teal'c was pinned behind a tree holding a now totally unconscious Sam in his arms. Jack gently placed Daniel on the ground before shouting," Teal'c take Daniel while I cover your back!"  
  
Teal'c nodded and waited until Jack fired on the spear totting natives, he sprinted towards the still form of Daniel and then with one huge grab he had Daniel and was running," I am clear O'Neill."  
  
Jack nodded and backed away slowly still firing on the various natives but as he turned to run, he cried out as something sharp sunk into his neck. He ripped it out and grimaced as it was a red tipped dart but he thought no more of it as he knew his friends needed him. He sprinted to Teal'c side and gasped," Hand Daniel to me."  
  
Teal'c glanced back to see the natives gaining on them and so he quickly transferred Daniel into Jack's arms. They continued to push their way through the thick forest, Jack could feel the sweat streaming down his face and god how his legs hurt but the pain in his chest was another matter.  
  
Jack glanced around for a possible escape route and he smiled when he saw a small cave jutted out from a cliff. He shouted," Teal'c you up for a climb?"  
  
Teal'c nodded and copied Jack's actions as he slung Daniel over his shoulder and started the slow climb. Jack reached for a handhold and as he gripped it, he use the momentum to bring his legs up. He clenched his teeth as he felt his knee twinge and he searched for another handhold knowing   
his leg would not hold up forever. He groaned as he pulled him and Daniel up another inch, he closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain that racked his entire body.  
  
Teal'c looked up at his commanding officer with concern, he could tell that he was in pain by the short harsh breaths he took each time he moved. Teal'c glanced back to the forest and watched as one native pointed to them and another shook their head before all of them disappeared back into the forest. Teal'c followed Jack's every move knowing that he was inexperienced with this rock climbing and he found it best when not sure to follow someone who was.  
  
Jack gritted his teeth in pain as Daniel on his back began to regain consciousness and was causing Jack to loose his grip. Jack hissed," For Gods sake stay still Daniel!"  
  
Daniel opened his eyes slowly aware of being on Jack's back but as he looked down, irrational fear took over and he began to claw for something more substantial. Teal'c looked up and grimaced as he saw Daniel panicking and Jack's feet were slowly edging down the cliff.  
  
Jack could feel the skin on his fingers ripping away as he clutched at the cliffside desperately as Daniel was in the midst of a panic attack. He shouted brusquely," Ah for crying out loud Daniel quit doing a panicking worm impression and calm the hell down!"  
  
Daniel gripped Jack's shoulder before he breathed in and out deeply feeling the panic subsiding, Jack lifted one bloody hand to grip the edge of the cave. He swung his other arm before groaning in exertion as he pulled both him and Daniel into the cave. Daniel fell off his back onto the ground and he clasped at the pain in his side.  
  
Jack leaned over the edge and said," Give me your hand Teal'c, I'll pull you and Carter up."  
  
Teal'c slipped his hand into Jack's outstretched one and pushed off and found himself lying on top of Jack, Jack coughed and said," Um moving would be good about now Teal'c."  
  
Teal'c nodded, shifted off Jack and gently placed Sam on the cave floor, Jack held back a wince as his neck began to throb and his head pounded slightly. He asked," How is she Teal'c?"  
  
Teal'c shook his head so Jack ordered," Alright Teal'c use the binoculars and see how far the gate is and I'll tend to Daniel and Carter."  
  
Teal'c nodded, Jack turned to Daniel and asked," You going to be okay whilst I check on Sam?"  
  
Daniel nodded and leaned against the cave wall as Jack slowly roused Sam, Jack opened the smelling salts bottle before waving it under Sam's nose. Sam groaned and blinked several times until the blurry figure in front of her cleared and she saw her CO looking at her with worried etched onto his features. She attempted to sit up but groaned as her head thudded," Ohh that was a mistake."  
  
Jack smiled slightly before saying," Well you did get a pretty bad knock to the head courtesy of one of the natives."  
  
Sam smiled at Jack's comment before she felt his fingers probing her head and as she glanced up she could make out the outline of his face and a very nasty looking bite on his neck. She brought her fingers to the bite and gasped as Jack cried out in pain.  
  
Jack couldn't believe the inferno raging throughout his body just from one slight touch to his neck, he concentrated on breathing before gasping out," Sorry just a little sensitive around there."  
  
Sam nodded but sighed in relief as something cold was pressed against her head, she looked up to see Jack smiling down at her before she blushed slightly. Jack searched the small med-kit and smiled as he spotted painkillers. He hit out two pills before ordering," Swallow these Carter and wrap this around you." He shrugged out of his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders before moving over to Daniel.  
  
Sam could hear Daniel complaining and Jack telling him to stop being such a baby and she smiled. She knew it was stupid to feel tingly from Jack's touch as he was only making sure her injury was tended to but a simple touch sent shivers throughout her body. She snuggled into his jacket, losing herself in the warmth and the smell oh god the smell of him but something thick on her fingers broke her from her trance like state. She looked to her fingers and gasped as a white substance was all over her fingers.  
  
She looked to Jack's neck and gasped as from the bite the same white substance oozed from it, she clambered to her feet and gasped," Sir your neck!"  
  
Jack placed a hand to the dart hole and pulled it away shaking as the fingertips were covered in a ghastly white mucus like substance. Sam insisted," Sir I think you need to take something for that!"  
  
Jack shook his head and replied," I'll be fine, I'll put a band aid over it but both you and Daniel need the med supplies more than anyone."  
  
Sam knew from one look at his brown eyes he was not to be argued with so she stayed quiet but exchanged worried glances with Daniel. Teal'c returned and announced," The stargate is eight hundred metres due west from the bottom of the cliff and I have spotted the natives in the forest and it would seem they are waiting for us."  
  
Jack nodded and announced," Looks like we're camping here tonight, I'll take first watch and you guys try to get some sleep and stay warm."  
  
Jack looked to Sam and saw she was gearing up for an argument so he promptly turned and strode to the edge of the cave. He didn't let anyone of them know but it was sheer and utter bliss to sink to the ground and he was able to hunch over aiding in the easing of the pain in his entire body. He looked back briefly and smiled as his team was settled in their sleeping bags, he watched the moving trees carefully knowing that the natives were still out there waiting for them.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE...  
  



	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Sam opened her eyes slowly before being blinded by the sun, she moaned before slipping her shades on and saw that both Teal'c and Daniel were still asleep. She looked to Jack and saw he was still sat at the edge of the cave and oddly he hadn't moved to say hello. She winced as she got to her feet unsteadily but managed to stumble to Jack.  
  
She called," Sir, Colonel are you okay?"  
  
Sam was not getting worried as Jack had not moved at all, she shook Jack and stepped back as he cried out. Jack swung round and muttered," Oh it's you Carter."  
  
Sam took in her CO's bedraggled appearance and knew something wasn't right but all qualms she had vanished as Jack got to his feet and shouted cheerfully," Come on my happy campers, time for us to get off this godforsaken planet!"  
  
Daniel groaned but Teal'c was immediately awake and Jack ordered," Alright this is the deal, I'll give you guys cover fire and you run like hell for the gate."  
  
Sam knew she would not have a say because Jack was in full Colonel mode so she simply nodded, Jack helped Daniel to his feet and said," Okay first we got to get down this cliff and Daniel's still weak so I'll take him down and Teal'c help Carter."  
  
Teal'c led the way telling Sam where to step and where not to shortly followed by Jack who was struggling with a very weak Daniel, Jack hissed in pain as he had to dig his battered fingers into the cliffside to save himself and Daniel from fulling. He cried as dust and stones began to fall around him, he looked to the forest and saw the natives had put in an appearance. He saw that Sam and Teal'c were at the bottom firing blasts into the forest but he shouted in his best authorative voice," Get to the gate now!"  
  
He steadied himself as his foot slipped but he smiled as he saw Teal'c and Sam running towards the gate, he stumbled as he reached the ground and he could hear Daniel groaning in pain. The adrenaline rush helped Jack to forget the searing pain in his chest and head, he slung Daniel over his shoulder before running after Sam and Teal'c.  
  
Sam reached the gate and began the dialling sequence before firing on the approaching natives, Teal'c released two staff blasts into the forest and the natives scattered for a while. Sam could see Jack running towards them with Daniel over his shoulder and she silently urged him on. Jack could not hear anything above the pounding in his head and he tried to ignore the tingling spreading through his body. His first thought was to get his team through the gate and deal with the consequences later, he glanced up and saw Sam and Teal'c waiting for them so he tried his best to hurry.  
  
Jack got to the gate before ordering," Teal'c take Daniel and go through the gate, Carter and I will cover your six."  
  
Teal'c took Daniel and vanished through the blue horizon leaving Jack and Sam alone with the approaching natives. Jack cried out as a sharp pain through his chest sent him to his knees, Sam was by his side instantly," Sir what's wrong?"  
  
Jack looked up at her and gasped," Get through the gate Carter, I will be right behind you!"  
  
Sam shook her head," Negative sir." she wrapped an arm around Jack's waist and slowly they hobbled over to the gate and with one joint step they were in the gateroom.  
  
It was sheer agony to move his chest and he was finding breathing hard and painful, each time he moved his ribs it felt like his lungs were being punctured by a thousand shards of glass. Sam watched in dismay as her CO crumpled to the ground and she was shouting desperately," I need medics here now! Oh god I need help!"  
  
Sam had to be forcefully moved aside as Janet and her team loaded Jack onto a stretcher and hurried him away. Sam looked up and met the General's questioning eyes but she just shook her head and followed Teal'c as he and Daniel made their way to the infirmary.  
  
Sam was not ready for what she saw next, Jack was laid out on a bed with Janet screaming," I need to intubate him now!" Sam kept watching until Janet's brown eyes met her own blue ones and Janet shouted desperately," I need this room clear and someone check the rest of SG1 over!"  
  
Sam felt someone take her arms and move her away but she could not tear her eyes from the lifless form that was Jack. Daniel had forgotten his side wound as he watched Janet and her team hurry around Jack inserting a tube down his mouth before screaming for CPR. Teal'c allowed the young medic to lead them to another room and he kept his eye on his friends as their injuries were tended to but Jack's condition was still at the front of his mind.  
  
AN HOUR LATER...  
  
Sam's head snapped up as she heard the door being opened and a very haggard Janet stumbled into the room. Sam asked," Janet are you okay and how is the Colonel?"  
  
Janet thanked Daniel as he helped her to a chair before she began," The Colonel is stabilised and I've intubated him but I can't do much until I get his bloodwork back, did something happen to the Colonel on P3X-890?"  
  
The team looked at one another before Sam spoke up," I noticed he had a bite on his neck and when I touched it, he seemed to be in pain and then I found this white substance on my fingers and leaking from the bite."  
  
Janet nodded and rubbed at her eyes and said," Hmm what have I told you guys about bug bites?"  
  
Daniel and Sam had enough sense to look sheepish but Teal'c remained impassive before he asked," May we see the Colonel?"  
  
Janet nodded but warned," It may seem like he isn't doing too well what with the ventilator but he is stable and breathing with help and he should regain consciousness soon!"  
  
They followed Janet back to the infirmary and Sam gasped, Jack looked so pale and so vulnerable totally unlike the person she knew. Sam stood by the side of the bed allowing Daniel to take Jack's hand in his while Teal'c stood guard at the bottom of the bed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Daniel's head came up as he felt Jack's hand moving, he looked up and smiled as Jack's eyes began to open. Daniel could tell Jack was not happy with the tube down his throat so Daniel explained," It's for the best Jack, you were having problems breathing!" Jack nodded weakly and then looked to the sleeping form of Sam on a chair beside him so he just smiled and gave Teal'c a weak wave. Daniel could tell from Jack's eyes he was worried about him and the others so he said reassuringly," We're okay Jack, the good team of medics patched us up."  
  
Jack nodded and then looked to the door as Janet came in and she smiled before saying," Looks like my favourite patient is awake."  
  
Jack smirked slightly before Janet reviewed his charts and then asked," Colonel can you remember anything biting you on the planet?"  
  
Jack shook his head and turned his head slightly and pointed to a small pinprick on his neck, Janet looked closer and said," That's no bite, something punctured the neck and from this red rim I say it went quite deep."  
  
Sam stirred awake and smiled when she saw Jack was conscious but noticed the perturbed look on Janet's face, Janet asked," Okay Colonel time for you to fess up, what happened on the planet?"  
  
Jack pointed to the tubing in his mouth so Janet brought him over a pen and notebook and they waited as he wrote and Janet read," I was giving Teal'c cover fire so he could get Carter and Danny to safety but as I turned a dart hit my neck and I started noticing these weird tingles and pain throughout my body!"  
  
She looked to him and asked," Why didn't you tell anyone Jack?"  
  
Jack looked to a still pale Sam and a slightly shaky Daniel and raised his eyebrows so Janet sighed and said," I understand."  
  
The General came in and asked," So how is SG1 and my 2IC?"  
  
Janet sighed and replied," Well SG1 is fine and recovering but I still can't determine what is wrong with Colonel but once his bloodwork comes back I should be able to determine what's wrong with him."  
  
Sam smiled as Jack rolled his eyes and still managed to look exasperated despite his weakened state but the three of them left Jack's side as the General gestured for them to follow him. Once outside the General said," I'm going to be sending SG3 through the gate to see if they can determine the cause of Jack's condition." He saw that SG1 was getting ready to argue that they should be allowed to accompany SG3 but he said quickly," Neither Daniel or you Sam are in any fit state to go trasping around a planet with hostiles so I have decided that Teal'c will accompany SG3 and I want no arguments."  
  
Sam nodded but she swung round as Janet screamed," I need help, the Colonel is seizing!"  
  
Sam and the others ran to the doors of the infirmary and watched in horror as Jack was jerking violently and it seemed he was gasping for breath. Janet injected something into his arm and tried to soothe Jack before she shouted," I need a life support unit over here now or he will suffocate!"  
  
Sam gasped as the blinds were pulled down on the infirmary doors but she looked to Daniel and saw her own despair mirrored in his eyes. The General gestured for Teal'c to follow him before saying," SG3 is heading out now and Sam, Daniel keep Jack holding on."  
  
Sam began to shake uncontrollably as she felt tears cascading down her face and she was only vaguely aware of Daniel taking her in his arms and soothing her.  
  
MEANWHILE ON P3X-890...  
  
Teal'c raised his staff weapon at the gathered natives before a elderly man stepped forward and said," Have you come to ask about your companion?"  
  
Teal'c lowered his staff weapon and nodded, the old man looked over the rest of the team and said," When you and your people came through the gate the first time we believed you to be blasphemers as it is written in our legends that all that travel through the gate are evil and must face the test."  
  
Teal'c asked," Test? What is this test?"  
  
The man continued," The test is for the ones we think evil to prove themselves worthy and good through the trial of death! If the person trangresses death and returns to the earth then he is a good man if not then the evil has been purged."  
  
Teal'c glowered at the man before demanding," Why did you poison my friend?"  
  
The man replied," He was the first through the gate and seemed to be the leader so Hanuk decided he would be the one tested."  
  
Teal'c looked to the rest of SG3 before asking," We do not understand your legends or laws but I must ask for your assisstance."  
  
The man shook his head and replied," No we cannot help, only your friend can save himself. If he is a good man he will return to you but if he is not then another evil has been taken!"  
  
It was taking all Teal'c's strength to stay calm as this man was extremely infuriating, he knew Jack to be a good man and he found it distasteful that these people would do this to him. Just as he was going to ask for help an woman with long white hair and clear blue eyes walked towards him and said," I am Hanuk and I ask you to take me with you as I must witness the transgression or it will not be a valid test."  
  
Teal'c looked to the commander of SG3 who simply nodded and so he began dialling home before the gate surged into action and they stepped through it.  
  
IN THE GATEROOM...  
  
The General watched curiously as an alien woman strode confidently down the ramp with Teal'c and the rest of SG3 trailing after her. The General hurried down and the woman said," I am Hanuk and I am here to witness your friend's transgression."  
  
The General looked confused so members of SG3 took him to one side leaving Teal'c to lead Hanuk to the infirmary. Hanuk observed the hard walls with curiosity before looking into a large room that had many white beds laid out side by side but only one was occupied. She peered curiosly at the still figure in the bed and the two people by his side looking distressed and she wondered if anyone else noticed how the woman with the blonde hair eyes were dimming with every mechanical breath the man took.  
  
Suddenly a loud beep filled the room and the man and woman screamed anxiously," Oh God, Janet it's Jack!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE... 


	4. Chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Sam stumbled backwards as Janet ran to Jack's side and cried desperately," I need a crash cart here now!" Daniel stared wide eyed as Janet cut away Jack's t-shirt and slammed paddles onto his chest before jerking him violently. The strong beep still filled the room so Janet shouted," Charge it to 250 now!" She then shouted," Clear!" She slammed the paddles back onto Jack's chest and looked desperately at the EKG reading and swore as it still read flatline. She rubbed the paddles together before ordering," Begin manual CPR!" A medic began to compress Jack's chest while another squeezed oxygen into his mouth through the intubation opening but still nothing was happening.  
  
Sam could feel more tears sliding down her face and she crumpled to the ground shaking and sobbing before she felt Daniel holding her tightly still keeping his fearful eyes on Jack. Hanuk strode into the infirmary and announced," The test has begun."   
  
Daniel looked to her and Teal'c and demanded," Who the hell is she and what does she mean by the test has begun?"  
  
Teal'c watched as Janet shouted anxiously," Come on Jack, don't give up on me!" before looking to Daniel and giving him a look reassuring everything would be explained.  
  
Janet could feel her own tears gathering as nothing she did seemed to be bringing him back this time and she reluctantly stepped away and sobbed," Time of death 1325 hours!"  
  
Sam was knocked out of her dazed state before she got to her feet and screamed desperately," No you can't give up, you have to bring him back Janet!"  
  
Janet looked up with watery brown eyes before shaking her head and sobbing," I can't Sam, he's gone!"  
  
Sam felt like her heart had been shattered into a million pieces before she clutched at Jack's cold lifeless hand sobbing uncontrollably. She squeezed it tightly against her face and muttered quietly," No it can't be, oh God Jack come back to me, come back to us! We need you so much, please don't leave us!"  
  
She stroked his silvering hair and ran a hand over his pale face and god how she wished he would open his eyes and tell her it was all one big joke and that he would always be there for her no matter what. Daniel got to his feet staggering slightly before he let his tears run freely as she looked at his lifeless friend, the man he considered as a brother who was now lost to them. He looked to the sobbing Janet who despite her own grief managed to hug him and comfort him in his time of need.  
  
Teal'c bowed his head as his own grief was overwhelming him, he looked up angrily at Hanuk who seemed unmoved and he grabbed her neck in his hands and snarled," You are the cause of this!"  
  
Hanuk choked for breath and as she was slipping into unconsciousness Teal'c was pulled off her by three members of SG3 and the General ordered," I know this is not the time or place but I want SG1, you doctor and Hanuk in my office now!"  
  
Sam had to be pulled away from Jack's side as a medic pulled a white sheet over Jack's body, she lost all strength in her legs grateful for Teal'c's strong hold on her arm and Daniel's comforting presence.  
  
The General gestured for them to sit down before saying," Janet I want to tell me all you can about Jack's conditon before his..his death and then Teal'c explain to me what this Hanuk means about a test."  
  
Janet began," I got Jack's bloodwork back from the lab and found that his red blood cells were being coated with a white thick substance which I determined to be cutting down on the oxygen produced and so Jack was slowly suffocating to death and to remedy this I placed him on life support to aid in his breathing but he just took a turn for the worse!"  
  
Janet broke down again and the General breathed in and out deeply trying to deal with his own grief knowing he must be strong before he looked to Teal'c who replied in a shaky voice," The people of P3X-890 believed us to be evil and so they thought since Jack was the leader they must test him to see if he is good."  
  
Hanuk then took over," Every person who we believe to be evil must go through the trial of death, if your Jack trangresses death and returns to earth then he is a good man if he does not then he was evil and has been purged!"  
  
Sam's head jerked up and she snapped," How dare you? The Colonel, Jack is a good man with a heart of gold and he would readily sacrifice himself for anyone in need!"  
  
Daniel took Sam by the shoulders and tried to calm her down, Hanuk merely raised an eyebrow before continuing," I must take this Jack with me back to my world so if he does trangress death we can all witness it and offer him help if he should need it."  
  
Sam shook her head and looked pleadingly at the General but the General shook his head and said," So you're telling me if we allow you to take Jack's body then he might have a better chance of returning to us?"  
  
Hanuk nodded so the General replied," I'll have it arranged."  
  
He watched as the people vacated his office before he placed his head in his hands and sobbed quietly as the loss of his 2IC and friend was finally hiting him.  
  
LATER...  
  
Sam and Daniel watched as Teal'c and Hanuk departed through the gate with the limp body of Jack, Sam breathed deeply trying not to cry again but she could see tears running down Daniel's face. Ten minutes past until Teal'c returned and announced," O'Neill is with the natives and Hanuk tells me we must be patient."  
  
The General then announced," SG1 I suggest you take this time to deal with this loss."  
  
Sam, Daniel and Teal'c headed for the carpark each trying not to break down again.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR... 


	5. Chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Sam knew that Daniel was taking them to the only place where they could remember and grieve for Jack properly, she smiled slightly as they drew up at the front of an all too familiar drive. Daniel pulled out his spare key and opened the door to Jack's home, they all stumbled through to the living room and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
" So do you think that the test Hanuk was talking about really works?"  
  
Teal'c replied," I hope so Daniel Jackson, I hope so."  
  
Sam left the guys in the living room before she stumbled up the stairs and hugged herself as she stood in the doorway of Jack's bedroom. A tear slid down her face as she took in the unmade bed and the various garments decorating his room, it was obvious Jack was planning on coming back and cleaning this mess up later. She sat down on the bed and cried into her hands, if only she had told him how she felt instead of worrying about regulations.  
  
She laid down on the bed curling into a ball and sinking into the soft feel of the sheets and savouring the smell of him already missing him desperately. She clutched at the sheets as if she could somehow hold onto him but soon she had closed her eyes and drifted off to a long needed sleep.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER...  
  
Sam woke to the sensation of having her hair stroked and she mumbled," Jack?" She whimpered as she said that name but still the person had not stopped stroking her hair and she opened her eyes slowly and saw the face of her father looking down at her.  
  
" Hey honey George contacted us and thought you guys might need us."  
  
Sam looked to the doorway and saw Martouf standing there looking very anxious and she said," I'm okay Martouf, go help Daniel and Teal'c! They need someone to talk to."  
  
Martouf disappeared leaving Sam with her dad, she hugged her dad tightly mumbling," I can't believe it, he's gone dad!"  
  
Jacob sighed and stroked Sam's hair hating to see his baby girl this way, usually she was so strong but never a quivering mess which she was now. He kissed her hair and sighed," I'm sorry baby, Jack was a good man and he will be missed."  
  
Sam shuddered as another wave of tears took over and she stuttered," Oh god..I just.just wished I had told him!"  
  
Jacob smiled slightly knowing exactly what she was talking about, it was obvious to anyone that Sam loved Jack and that he loved her but those stupid regulations were keeping them apart. He kissed her forehead before saying," I'm sure Jack knew honey and I know he felt the same way!"  
  
Martouf did not know what to say to Daniel or Teal'c as they sat there saying nothing, Teal'c was staring into space while Daniel was flicking through a photo album and trying not to cry. Daniel sighed as he placed his fingers against a photo of Jack grinning as he held Teal'c's head in a headlock and Sam was standing to one side rolling her eyes. God he hoped that the test was what Hanuk had said it was and that Jack returned to them.  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER...  
  
Sam sat staring into her coffee mug thinking about how long Jack had been missing and she was losing hope of ever seeing him again and ever since that day it felt like her heart was missing something and she could not throw herself into her work no matter how hard she tried. She would start work and then a thought of what Jack would say or do if he saw her would spring into her mind and that was it, she turned into a quivering mess.  
  
Daniel wasn't much better, she hadn't seen or heard from him for the last couple of days. She knew he was holed up at home dealing with his own grief in his own way but she wished he was here with her so they could chat and maybe help one another.  
  
Teal'c on the other hand was around but he had changed too, he no longer tried to converse with anyone and spent many hours on his own. Janet tried her best to put on a brave front but Sam could see the pain in her eyes and knew she felt responsible for Jack's death and even after being told it was not her fault Sam could tell she still blamed herself. Sam felt sorry for the General as he could not grieve properly as he had the base to think of and he had a lot of duties to tend to.  
  
" Samantha are you okay?"  
  
Sam turned to see Martouf standing in the doorway before she replied," Yes I'm fine Martouf."  
  
Martouf pressed on," Samantha I am here if you need me and Lantash offers his condolences as well."  
  
Sam nodded smiling slightly as she remembered Jack's automatic distaste to the Tok'ra and especially Martouf and even though she did feel connected to Martouf courtesy of Jolinar she was secretly happy that Jack was disturbed by the relationship, it meant he cared. She turned to Martouf and said," I thank you Martouf but I will be fine and I think it is time for you to return to your world."  
  
Martouf nodded before leaving Sam to her memories.  
  
ELSEWHERE...  
  
Daniel sunk to the ground as memories threatened to overwhelm him, he picked up a photo thrown to the ground by him in a fit of fury and despair. He brushed away the stands of glass and smiled as Jack looked back at him smiling and he wiped at the tears gathering in his eyes. He muttered," You better past that test Jack or I swear when I die I'll be coming for you!" He grabbed his car keys and headed to the one place he knew he could go and share his grief.  
  
Teal'c observed as he walked through the corridors of the SGC how many of the people would stop talking when he approached and gave him sympathetic looks. He shrugged and went to find Sam and Daniel because he felt an overwhelming need to talk.  
  
He found Sam hunched over a spread of papers and he asked cautiously," Samantha Carter may I have a word with you?"  
  
Sam turned on her seat and nodded," What's up Teal'c?"  
  
Teal'c replied," I feel very lost Samantha and I feel a loneliness which I have not felt for a very long time!"  
  
Sam smiled slightly," Yeah me too Teal'c, I never realised till Jack was gone how much I relied on him and how he held this team together! I miss him as well."  
  
Teal'c nodded but looked to the door as Daniel appeared and said quietly," I miss him too, lord knows I would never have thought I would miss his jokes and sarcastic comments!"  
  
The remaining team members of SG1 sat together sharing memories and joking about their times with Jack and the General smiled as he looked in on them, glad they were talking about it together. He still remembered the way Sam had been when Janet had declared Jack dead and he decided if Jack came back he was going to have a word with the president about a certain fraternising rule.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE...  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
MEANWHILE ON P3X-890...  
  
Hanuk watched as the one called Jack began to stir, she smiled and declared," Jack is a good man!"  
  
Jack groaned as his chest hurt and his head spun, he glanced around and spotted an elderly woman leaning over him before something cool was placed on his head. A calming voice soothed," You have a raging fever Jack and you must rest!"  
  
Jack shook his head trying to clear the fuzzy thoughts before he moaned," My team, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c?"  
  
Hanuk replied," Your team is safe Jack and waiting for your recovery."  
  
Jack could not piece together one single coherent thought but he managed to mumble," Cold, cold."  
  
Hanuk placed a hand to Jack's sweaty brow before hissing as he was incredibly hot, she shook her head and said," I must take you back to your world, they can care for you now! I have done all that I can."  
  
BACK AT SGC...  
  
" Incoming traveller sir."  
  
The General swung round to face the gate before demanding," You getting a signal soldier?"  
  
" Yes sir, It's SG1's signal sir. It must be Colonel O'Neill."  
  
The General smiled before announcing," Open the iris and someone inform SG1!"  
  
Sam and the others looked to the door as a Lieutenant skidded to the floor before gasping breathlessly," The Colonel...Colonel O'Neill is returning from P3X-890!"  
  
Sam smiled before running towards the gateroom followed by Daniel and Teal'c, they waited anxiously as the seventh chevron locked in and out of the blue horizon came Hanuk with a feverish looking Jack. Sam cried out in joy before hurrying to take Jack, she gasped as she touched his head. Hanuk explained," Every man who has passed the test has had a raging fever which must be broken or he will surely die."  
  
Sam gasped and handed Jack over to a capable medical team, Daniel watched as both Sam and Teal'c followed the team but he stayed and asked," Has he proven himself to you?"  
Hanuk smiled and replied," Yes he has and you and your people are welcome any time on my planet and I will be thinking of Jack." With that she turned and walked through the gate and as it shut down Daniel turned and ran towards the infirmary.  
  
Janet looked shocked as she laid her eyes on Jack but one look at him she ordered," Alright I need an IV drip to compensate for the fluid he's losing and I need something to bring his temperature down."  
  
Sam watched as Janet rushed around Jack attaching him to several drips and one of her medical team mopped Jack's brow with an ice cold cloth. Janet monitor his vitals shaking her head at his respiratory rate before saying," This is not good enough, I'm going to have to inturbate again."  
  
Daniel's feeling of joy from hearing Jack was back was fading as he watched Janet slipped a tube down Jack's neck and attaching it to a respirator, he felt himself and the others being ushered out of the infirmary.  
  
LATER...  
  
Janet rubbed a hand across her tired eyes before going to talk to SG1, she looked back at Jack and sighed as he was still sweating badly and even with the respirator she knew he was having trouble with breathing. She stepped outside and found two pairs of blue eyes and one pair of brown watching her, she reported," The Colonel's body temperature is way above normal but I have connected him to an IV drip to help with replacement of the fluid he's losing but since the fever is alien I don't know what I can do. He's also having problems breathing so don't be startled by the respirator, he is breathing on his own but he still needs help!"  
  
They all nodded solemnly before going to Jack's bedside, Sam dipped a cloth in the ice cold water before dabbing at Jack's forehead. Daniel hugged his sides feeling uncomfortable in the eerie quiet that had fallen over the room the only thing breaking the silence was the methodical sound of the respirator. Teal'c watched as Jack twitched in the bed clearly feeling uncomfortable but he also watched as Sam soothed him with her soft words and knew that they were meant to be together.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER...  
  
Daniel stretched his long legs and said as he saw Sam's face," Um Teal'c lets go grab some coffee or something." Teal'c nodded and they left the infirmary both knowing that Sam needed some time alone with Jack.  
  
Sam took Jack's hand in her own and was relieved that it felt cooler but she said gently," Come on Jack you've survived worse, I mean take Antartica for an example, you were in a worse state than this and you still held on. Please Jack you have to beat this thing, we all need you, I need you and I don't want to have to lose you again!"  
  
She squeezed the cloth and allow water to trickle over his drawn features, she traced his face with her fingers before saying," God Jack what I wouldn't give just to see you smile again and to see your eyes bright and full of life again. You wouldn't believe what happened to me when you died, I turned from a Major in the USAF to a quivering wreck and no even my father or Martouf could help me."  
  
She slipped her finger through his and lifted his hand to her face and sighed," I need you so much Jack, I guess I was afraid of admitting my true feelings because of the regulations but god I love you, I love you so much and you can't leave me Jack. I won't let you, you have to fight and I want to be able to look into your eyes and tell you that I love you with all my heart and to be able to hold you in my arms."  
  
She felt the cold of tears against her face as once again they slipped down her face, she laid her head on Jack's chest and prayed for him to get better and to come back to her.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIX...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Daniel walked back into the infirmary and smiled when he saw Sam, he then looked to Jack and was sure he saw Jack's eyelids fluttering. He hurried to Jack's side and pressed his hand against Jack's forehead and smiled as he felt cooler. Jack's eyes opened slowly and Daniel warned," Don't panic Jack but Janet had to inturbate you again but I can get her so she can remove it."  
  
Jack nodded and watched as Daniel wandered off before his gaze settled on Sam and he managed to smile slightly before he lifted a hand and began to stroke Sam's hair gently. Sam muttered," Jack?"  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and smiled as she saw Jack looking down at her and she exclaimed," You're awake!"  
  
Jack nodded so Sam took his hand with hers and pressed her lips to it suprising both herself and Jack but she looked up and saw Jack's eyes twinkling at her. She smiled but moved away as Janet came in and said," Hey looks like the Colonel lives to fight another day."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows at her so Janet laughed and said," Okay it was a bad catch phrase."  
  
Janet check Jack's new ABG tests before leaning over Jack and saying," Okay Jack I need you to breathe out as I pulled this tube out, got it?"  
  
Jack nodded weakly and on the count of three Janet had removed the tube and then placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and watched as he breathed in deeply. She smiled and nodded as Jack gave her his silent thanks before she left the team alone.  
  
Daniel smiled and said," Man I thought we had lost you there for a second."  
  
Teal'c watched as Jack looked confused so he explained," You died O'Neill as a way of testing to see if you were evil but you were not and so you transgress death and returned to us."  
  
Jack moaned slightly making his team laugh before giving Sam one of his ' when can I get out of here' looks so she shook her finger and said," No ways sir, you're going to stay put until you're recovered!"  
  
FEW DAYS LATER...  
  
Jack grumbled loudly as a medic poked and prodded him for what seemed like the hundredth time, Sam walked in to see Jack glaring at the fleeing medic. She joked," Scaring the medical team already sir?"  
  
Jack just smirked and growled," Well maybe if they didn't insist on poking me every fifteen seconds I would be nicer to them."  
  
Sam laughed before asking seriously," Um sir do you remember anything I said to you during your fever?"  
  
Jack smiled slightly, remembering how it was her soothing touch and passionate words that had kept him holding on," What would you do if I said I did?"  
  
Sam blushed slightly before walking right up to his bedside and kissing him gently at first but as he kissed her back, she lost herself in the feel of his arms around her and soon the most tentative kiss she had ever given turned into the most passionate embrace she had ever experienced.  
  
They broke away smiling at one another before Jack whispered," I love you Major Samantha Carter, always have and always will and I will do whatever it takes to be with you."  
  
Sam smiled and replied," I love you too Colonel Jack O'Neill and I don't give a rats ass about regulations."  
  
Jack smiled and tutted," I think you've been around me too long, I'm a bad influence."  
  
Sam smiled and kissed him again before whispering," Never Jack, you only have a positive influence on me; you make me feel alive and just being around you feels me with the greatest joy I have ever had the pleasure to experience."  
  
Sam could swear that Jack was blushing but he confessed," You Samantha Carter have helped me to realise that life is worth living and you have enriched my life just by being you."  
  
Sam kissed Jack gently and smiled as he responded slowly and god this man knew how to kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck not caring if the General himself walked in; she was just so happy that Jack was back and she had finally admitted to her feelings for him.  
  
Sam and Jack were totally unaware of four people observing their tender loving moment, Daniel whispered," Alright Janet pay up, I believe that would be a hundred bucks."  
  
Janet grumbled and Teal'c asked," What was the wager?"  
  
Janet replied," Oh Daniel said that Sam would be the first one to make a move but I thought the Colonel would and I guess I lost."  
  
Teal'c looked to General Hammond before asking," Is this not against regulations?"  
  
The General nodded but before Teal'c could say a word he explained," Oh just gave the president a ring and asked if two certain soldiers could be exempt since SG1 has saved the earth how many times?"  
  
They all smiled walking away leaving Sam and Jack to enjoy their unforbidden love.  
  
THE END 


End file.
